


Bad Towns

by Stockholmsyndrom



Series: Marvel Kinky One Shots [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Self imposed Kink Challenge, implied adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade surprises Peter when MJ is not home and then goes on to take his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Towns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



Peter wakes up to the press of a hand over his mouth. He shoots up in his bed, startled to find himself restricted by a sudden weight on his hips.

“What the- Wade?!” he pants and at least that explains why his spider senses didn’t wake him earlier. He had long since buried the notion that Deadpool posed any sort of threat against him, or his family.

“What are you doing here?” he huffs, glad that Wade at least removed his fingers and was no longer blocking his speech. Or breathing.

“Well, what do you think? It’s like Sunday and you haven’t called all week-end, Spidey…” he whines.

Although he is still wearing his mask, Peter can see the face he pulls.  
Sighing, he flops back down into the covers, Wade still straddling his hips. Peters eyes close and he tries not to be too obvious about how much he enjoys Wade rubbing his hips against his cock.

“Where is the wife?”

“Press tour.”

And then everything happens fast. There is no exact moment when it starts, but suddenly Peter is devoid of his clothes, Wade on top of him, his mask lifted, so that they can kiss.

Wade’s mouth is as hot as it was the first time they did this; after a heated battle and Wade basically using his own body as a shield to stop the random evil scientist of the week from disintegrating Peter.

And now here they are again, occupying the bed Peter should be sharing with his wife, staining it with forbidden kisses and leaving scorch marks as they touch.

“You taste so sweet,” Wade huffs against his lips and firmly takes a hold of Peter’s dick.

Peter moans, his hips thrusting up to get more. Wade’s touches always leave him unable to get away. It’s not that he cannot take no for an answer. But saying no to Wade seems to become impossible for Peter. He doesn’t want to. He knows he should protest, should think of MJ, what if she ever found out?

But when he’s with Wade, he just doesn’t care about anything else.

“Ah… I knew that you missed us… told you, idiots!”

Peter chuckles at Wade’s inner dialogue, wrapping his arms around him and drawing him closer, trying to capture his lips in another kiss.

“Oh, no. I thought tonight, we’d do something special,” Wade whispers and kisses Peter’s nose.

Peter looks up at the man, a little unsure of what exactly he count as special. His face must say as much, because Wade pauses and then gives him a smile - Peter stares. He usually grins or smirks at Peter, and if he is amused he laughs uncontrollably. But smiling is something Wade usually doesn’t do. Not even for Peter.  
The moment is broken when Wade grins at him, stripping his mask and wriggling his eyebrows at Peter.

“Remember New Year’s?”

Peter stops, blood rushing to his face. Oh yes, he remembers that, alright. He had left the party at the Daily Bugle early, disappointed when MJ couldn’t get a flight back to New York and be with him. He had come home to what he thought was an empty apartment, but Wade had been there, however he had even gotten in is still beyond Peter, and they had fucked on the kitchen table, Wade stretching him to new dimensions.

“Oh no, not that!”, Wade chuckles licking over Peters lips, his and never stopping its movement.  
“The other part.”

Peter rose into the touch again, finding it hard to think of anything but release. Before he even realises it, he is nodding, humming his approval and wishes Wade would just add more pressure to his actions.

Wade’s other hand slowly curls around his throat, resting without any pressure.

“You know the drill. Just let go of this, I will stop.”

Peter nods, accepting Wade’s mask and holding it in his hand.  
The speed of Wade’s hand is increasing, and Peter’s moan is cut off when Wade’s hand encloses his throat, rendering him speechless.  
Peter inhales deeply, already finding it difficult to breath, but he is still allowed air, even if Wade is making it difficult for him.

And finally there is enough pressure to make him feel more than just frustration. Peter rasps, as Wade’s hand mercilessly jerks him, his movements quick but not without care.  
A few seconds and he cannot breath, the pressure in his throat building and Peter trembles. Wade releases his grip on his throat a moment later, fingers gently stroking over the pale skin.

“You are so hot,” Wade nuzzles Peter’s ear, kisses it and then brings his hand up to cover both, Peter’s mouth and nose.  
“And so good…”

Peter is short of seeing stars. He grips the masks tightly between his fingers, moaning into Wade’s hand.

The air in his lungs is getting light and the masks slips from his fingers, just as he comes.

Immediately Wade releases him, his hand flying from his face as if he burned himself, but the one on his cock is still there, jerking him through his orgasm.

“Are you okay?” he asks and Peter lifts his head, looking at him dazed.

“Sorry, I dropped it,” he mumbles. It hadn’t been on purpose, he had just lost control the second he came.

Wade just chuckles.  
“Nah, Spidey. You were awesome.”

He then places another kiss on Peter’s lips, lingering just a moment longer than usual.

He is out the window and down the fire escape before MJ calls the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to state that I have no intentions of making any character look bad, no I do not hate MJ. It was supposed to be kink and I ended up writing minor angst into it. Meh.


End file.
